Chance  glee  KURT HUMMEL
by samers
Summary: "This was his chance. Kurt had to pass her driving test to finally win his dad's devotion. Finn had failed; if Kurt succeeded, at last he would have respect."  will Kurt winBurt's respect as a man? will he suceed? what will happen to Finn?  FIND OUT!


**A/N: A one-off. A KURT HUMMEL story with a little bit of Burt, Finn and Carole. I adapted this from a short story I had to write for school, was originally about a girl called Jane and set in Britain… hope you like it! sorry if i say she or whatever when im talking about kurt...**

**DISCLAIMER- obviously I don't own Glee  
**

**Okay so Burt and Carole got married, and neither Finn nor Kurt can drive yet… I think the rest you can pick up…

* * *

**

**Italics=driving instructor (is that what theyre called in the states?)  


* * *

**

_It was always good to see the young folk getting a chance. And the girls were often doing better than the guys these days. All too often the boys were lunatics behind the wheel and drove far too fast. This boy looks not too bad though, he sure did look nervous though, but the determined way he gripped the steering wheel was impressive. The examiner had a good feeling about this one: he looked like a winner. He had seen Kurt's parents give a quick wave before he got into the car. Learners always did much better with support like that.

* * *

_

This was his chance. Kurt had to pass her driving test to finally win his dad's devotion. Finn had failed; if Kurt succeeded, at last he would have respect.

All of his life, he had been down-trodden and frowned upon. He was never upheld for: sport (or lack thereof), music, glee, cheerleading. Kurt could NOT let himself be put down again. This was his chance to come in first! While his dad and step-mom had been cheering Finn on at football and applauding his lead male vocals at Glee, Kurt had been quietly ignored. No worse than that Kurt had been hidden away. But ever since Finn had sat and failed his driving test Kurt had been waiting. At last his chance had come.

A soon as he discovered Finn had failed; he knew this was his one, his only shot. He trolled through the how to books: hour after hour; day by day; week by week. He got a job, paid for three times the minimum required lessons. (He even bought a classic driving suit, obviously including those spiffing goggles.)

He put the car into gear and accelerated smoothly forward. He only had to make it back to the driving school without fault and he'd be on top.

* * *

Kurt knew his step-mom had always wanted a daughter to go shopping with, to get facials with, and to gossip with (and let's face it Finn was worse than hopeless at that!) Kurt, being a boy wasn't able to do that without getting stares or whispers. Kurt over the years had grown used to this, but it upset Carole, and eventually Finn 'asked' him to stop. Still, he would make up for all of that when he had his driving licence. He would escort his mom to the mall; to chic cafés and shows in town. She and Kurt could drive into the city instead of watching Finn practise in the steady downpour. She would love her for taking Kurt for a run in the car instead of being trapped in his endless run of match replays on the TV. This was his chance.

* * *

Burt was so proud of Finn for all his sporting successes. Kurt couldn't catch a ball; how was he meant to catch his father's attention? What good was a girl to him? He couldn't boast about Kurt hitting that uber top note to his mates at the pub. Driving, however, would win him over. He was so disappointed when Finn failed the test. After all, "If a boy can't handle four wheels, he's not a man." Even though Kurt couldn't do other 'manly' things, he just knew Burt would be thrilled he could drive. As soon as he got a car, Kurt would take him to a game. How could he deny his son his love then?

* * *

Kurt expertly navigated his way through the streets, empty now because of the big football game. He gripped the wheel even tighter and flicked on the windscreen wipers. His eyes widened. It was at this point in his test that Finn failed. He had skidded on the wet road. Kurt wouldn't make the same mistake.

Finn's football team was playing the neighbouring town's best team. There was no way the LIMA LOSERS could beat them. There was no way Finn could win. The opposition were the reigning champions. Kurt's lip curled as he imagined the lashing rain outside pelt against Finn's face, as he was forced to watch the cup being presented to the other team, the winners. Their parents would turn away in disgust, ashamed of their 'golden boy', and run to Kurt, arms and hearts open to accept their other son. Finn had lost his chance. No longer would his well-done cards, his trophies and his certificates be given pride of place on the mantelpiece. Burt and Carole would glow as they replaced Finn's awards with Kurt's. Now Carole would spend hours boring relatives and neighbours with stories of Kurt's success.

Kurt gritted his teeth. He parked the car neatly at the side of the road. He could just feel the examiner's smile growing. He waited impatiently as the marker scribbled furiously and then lapped up his hearty congratulations. He grabbed her paper and punched the air. He had done it!

* * *

The triumphant boy leapt out of the car and eagerly ran towards his parents. (He didn't even care he was ruining his new suede driving shoes!) They were smiling; they must have seen his final brilliant manoeuvre. Finn stepped out from under the umbrella, cradling a shiny trophy, smirking as he announced:

"Hurry up, Kurt. Mom and Dad are taking me out to celebrate! I won."

Kurt's face crumpled as they walked away leaving him to soak. He'd never had a chance.

* * *

_The examiner smiled as he moved to the driver's seat. He always enjoyed it when the nice kids succeeded. He watched proudly as the boy ran to her family. He waited for their reaction as he waved his well-earned licence. It was always the same: excited kid; ecstatic parents. Not this time. He couldn't understand their impatience to get away, or why he had dropped his certificates on the wet ground. Ah well, someone else's chance tomorrow.

* * *

_

**PLEASE REVIEW! I wasn't really sure about this one… so let me know what you think…**


End file.
